


The Doctor's Forgotten Secret

by EmiQueenieArrow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiQueenieArrow/pseuds/EmiQueenieArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's past always finds a way to the surface. This particular secret is the biggest one to reappear yet. This fic includes a trip to Ancient Greece and a run in with a few gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Queen's POV

I breathed in, smelling the fresh mountain air. I looked around me. Seeing the tops of mountains was amazing. I wasn't sure which range it was but I guess right now it doesn't matter. I was floating at the cloud level. I smiled just before I rocketed off to the base. I landed on the runway.

I did a 360 degree turn. It was crazy busy. There were people in dark uniforms giving orders and codes through their headsets. I saw an old car painted a bright red color. I spotted the man I was searching for. He was talking to a handsome and fit man with dark hair. As I approached them the dark haired man stopped me before I could reach my target. I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry miss, this is a restricted area." I looked up right into his eyes. His eyes bore deep into mine. Then I did the fun thing where I change my eyes from jade green to bright blood red. He flinched and lowered his arm.

"Ah, there you are. Perfect timing. Excuse Agent Ward, he's well," Coulson sighed, "a by-the-book guy." He straightened his grey suit.

"Is everyone on this team going to be like this?" I rose a couple feet in the air, my head cocked to the side, "Cause I don't think it's going to work out." The agent smiled and gently grabbed my wrist. He pulled me back to the ground before encasing me in his arms.

"It's amazing to see you again Coulson," I said as I hugged Agent Coulson back.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I missed all that fun time we spent together figuring out where that hammer came from." We released each other and I started walking up the ramp into the large plane.

When I turned my back I heard Agent Ward ask Coulson, anger laced into his voice, "She got called in for the Thor situation and I didn't? Is because she can fly? Is she Asgardian? I highly doubt she has a higher level of clearance than me." Coulson let out a soft laugh. He grabbed Ward's shoulder.

"Ward. She doesn't have any security clearance." I walked up into the giant plane and seconds later Coulson was by my side. I was still marveling at how ginormous the inside was when Coulson interrupted my thoughts. "Should I tell them who you are and all of that?"

I pulled off my jacket and noticed a man messing around with a computer. He had brown hair that was a little curly and he looked like a child compared to the other agents. I approached him and asked, "Could you show me where to put this?" He took it from me.

"I can put it up for you miss." He said with his thick Irish accent. With that he turned to a girl with wavy brown hair and a gentle face and they walked off together. I returned to Coulson's side.

"I was thinking it would be fun to let them try and figure out who I am. Just to mess around with them a little. I'll tell them soon enough though." I smiled at Coulson before following him up a set if stairs.

We reached the top level of the plane. I sat down on the big couch. Agent Ward offered me a bottle of water. I smiled and thanked him. I took a couple sips before I grabbed a coaster and put it down. "See people, that's all I ask you to do." Coulson applauded, "Anyways, onto business. First let me introduce you to the team. You've already met Agent Ward. Your coat racks name is Fitz, and the girl that is next to him is Simmons. The girl on the cell phone is Skye and the pilot is Agent Melinda May."

"Hi everyone. It's nice to meet you all," I waved as I stood up. "Skye? Could you help me find a uniform?" I smiled and followed her to a small room. There were racks upon racks of uniforms, most of them the same. Almost all of them had the eagle looking emblem. I found a plain black shirt and put it on. I then found some black pants, a khaki pocketed strap, and combat boots. As I was putting on my uniform I talked to Skye.

"You a new recruit or something?"

"I'm a consultant. I'm not really an agent, although I'm working on it." I noticed her uneasy body language.

"Am I making you nervous? I haven't done anything scary yet." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, I said yet. I am pretty scary I'm not going to lie." I pulled one of the finger less gloves out of my old jeans and put it on.

"Who are you?"

"I'm leaving that to all of you to figure out." I pulled out my other glove and put it on. I walked out of the door and wandered around the plane. I ended up in a lab. There were tools and beakers everywhere. I could smell something sterile, like a hospital. I could also smell something explosive. I sat on the stool right next to Simmons. She was saying something about the rock she was looking at.

"Can I see it?" She nodded and handed the rock to me. "Fourth moon of Centsatforlom, the Aposantel district. Looks like a chunk of normal rock, but it's not. I recommend not putting it in fire."

"Wha... What happens if I do?" She dropped the rock on her work table.

"It could blow up the plane, and America, and this half of the universe. I think you should probably drop it in the Arctic Ocean, not the warmest place so it should be fine." She took the rock to a freezer and locked it.

"Oh, please tell me you're not listening to her Simmons."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Fitz. "Oh and what do you know about intergalactic rocks?" I noticed him struggling with some small tech. "What are you working on?"

He looked down and shook his head. "Some new drones. I can't get them to fly and I'm starting to get frustrated." I held out my hand and he put the little metal bug into my hand.

"It won't fly if you don't charge the anti gravity and rewrite the programming, and you know it's not bad to just tune it up." I pulled out my own tool, my prized possession from my home. I fixed the bug and handed it to Fitz. He about dropped it twice but finally put it safely on his table.

"I would love if you could tell me where you learned that." Fitz crossed his arms and watched me. "What was that thing that you used on my little friend?"

I laughed. "This? Oh, well, it's very very complex." I studied his face. "Oi, I would tell you but it's kind of a secret. Anyways, you two, seriously don't put that rock in fire. I'm not messing around." I walked up a staircase and found myself in the living area that I met everyone in.

I saw Agent Ward studying some files. "You looked, well... Frustrated." He looked at me. I was standing against the door frame. I watched his eyes stare deep in my eyes. "That's enough of that." I sat beside him and leaned my head over the back of the couch.

"Uh, right. I can't figure out this case. It's very confusing. It's about the Royal Hope Hospital in London. People said it started raining backwards and it disappeared. It came back in a matter of time, but I have no idea how."

I pulled my head back up. "It's back. That's the good part. Don't stress too much about it. It will come to you eventually," I said with an accidental sigh.

"You make it sound as if you know exactly what happened." He cleaned up the papers and put them back into the folder.

"I never said I didn't." I leaned over to look at some of the files on the table.

"Okay, who are you? Where did you come from."

"I told Skye the same thing I'm about to tell you. Figure it out yourself." I smiled.

"Coulson wants to see you." I turned and watched May walk away. I had to fly to keep up with her brisk pace. She opened the door to his office. Once I entered she slammed the door shut. He looked up and sighed.

"I can see you haven't changed your style." He shook his head at my black button down shirt with a khaki strap going across my body holding my important stuff, black pants, and combat boots. I pulled at my black finger less gloves.

"Can't help it. I haven't have time to figure out a new style for this situation. If I remember clearly I've been in jeans and old beat up Converses for the past year."

He laughed. "That doesn't bother me, but you look like you're going to a funeral. Honestly. Your black hair isn't helping."

I shrugged and put my pin straight hair in a pony tail. "How about instead of judging how I look, you tell me what you want." I said with an annoyed tone.

"I've known you for a while and you do great work. You are also one of the best judges of character. Can we trust this team?"

"Everyone seems fine except for Skye. She is the only problem. I think she sensed that I was observing her. She acted extremely nervous."

"I've had my own suspicions but I just ignored it. Thank you for your input." I gave him a two fingered salute.

"Okay well, what did you need me for all the sudden? I know you didn't just feel like working with me again."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you. We need you knowledge and your training. One mission, and you go back to running around and playing around with people."

"Fine. But it better happen soon. S.H.I.E.L.D. is much too serious for me."


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen's POV

"Oi, Ward, we get to go into the field together."

Without missing a beat he raised his head and said, "I'm dead." I flashed an eye color change at him to show my annoyance and he shook his head. I sat in the lounge chair across from him and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and imagined home. My thoughts were interrupted by a horrible sound. I saw Simmons and Fitz had entered the room. They turned on the radio and played awful music with so much added to the voice it hurt my head. I put my hands over my ears and lowered my head. I took out my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the radio. It went up into a display of sparks. Skye, May, and Coulson ran in after hearing the sparks.

Ward looked at me angrily. "What are you doing? Tell us who you are, now."

"Just drop it guys." I quieted Coulson's order with my hand.

"I have a feeling I should just tell you now. My name is The Queen, and I'm not from here."

Skye cut me off. "Queen? Of what?"

"Not where. I'm just know as The Queen, or Queenie. I'm not human if you haven't noticed yet. I'm a Time Lady from the plant Gallifrey."

This time is was May who interrupted me. "You look completely human. What makes you different from us?"

"I have two hearts. I can also regenerate into new bodies if the old one is too... damaged. This is already my 4th body and I'm still very young."

This was new information to Agent Coulson. "Does that mean you can't die? How old are you exactly?"

"I can die, if I don't regenerate in time. Or I could choose to not regenerate. Once I'm dead, I'm dead. Now my age is going to shock you so be prepared. Ready?" The whole room nodded. "I'm 702 years old." Fitz, Simmons, and Skye's jaws dropped. The other 3 didn't react. "My race was a time and space traveling race. We were a great race. Smart, strong. There were lots of words to describe us."

"Past tense. What happened?" May looked deep in my eyes and by habit they changed colors. "Do all Time Ladies have powers like yours?"

"No other Time Lord had powers like mine. When we are children they took us to look at time itself. Some go mad. Most go on as normal. But when I looked at it part of the vortex jumped out at me and into my body. It jumped back into the rest of the vortex. After that I had powers like flight, strength, my lightning, and my amazing sword."

"Show them the sword thing," Coulson sounded like a child getting their first dog. I smiled toward the ground and reached out toward the table. I slammed my hand on the table and slowly brought it back. As my hand rose a long, silver sword appeared. Once the blade was two feet long, the handle appeared and it stopped growing. I grabbed it and twirled it around.

"Can you mix your sword and lightning abilities?" Simmons started inspecting my sword.

"Yes, but I don't need the sword to use lightning. The sword just makes it more effective. And it looks cooler. Move back." I slammed the sword into the ground and it purred to life with lightning. When I pulled it up the lightning lit up the whole cabin. I balanced it on its tip and brought my hand down slowly. When the whole sword disappeared every person in the room had their jaw on the floor, even Ward.

I ignored them and kept telling the history of my powerful race. "The fall of the Time Lords was choice that one Time Lord had to make. He killed all of the Time Lords to kill all of the Daleks. They are the race that tried taking over time. It was the Time War. I fought in it. I was lucky enough to escape what the others had to suffer. I was in a smaller battle farther away but I still saw my people die. All of them. Gallifrey destroyed. I took care of the Dalek on my ship and wandered around until I found Earth. I can only guess the brave Time Lord is dead but I refuse to stop looking.

"That's when I met Coulson and got recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D. But soon after the Thor incident I left. And now I'm back."


	3. Chapter 3

The Queen's POV

I sat up suddenly. I could feel cuts all over my body. I looked around at the wreck. Our plane had definitely hit the ground. There was glass everywhere. The tables and chairs were charred. I grabbed my head. I remembered telling the story of the Time Lords and now our plane was on the ground. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a sensation that I couldn't even label as pain or relief. I tried standing. I was slowly rising to my feet, but before I could I felt like my body was being ripped in half. My vision went blurry and I about fell back to the ground when I felt two strong arms grab me.

"Whoa, hold on there." Ward lowered me back to the ground. I looked around. I felt Ward move to check on everyone. I could see everyone except for Coulson. I turned and looked behind me. I still didn't see him. Slowly, everyone gained consciousness.

The next feeling I got was a familiar feeling, but still strange. I felt my breathing increase. I felt my mouth open, but I didn't feel anything coming out. I looked up at the team. All of their eyes were looking right at me. "Queen, whats wrong?" I felt someone touch my arm. I saw Fitz looking at me. His face was covered with fear but his eyes suggested concern. I pulled away from him.

"I'm..." I couldn't continue my sentence. A new wave of sensations rolled through my body. My breathing stopped and started again. Simmons and Skye started reaching for me.

"No one touch her. Remember she told us what happens when she's hurt or dying." I heard Coulson's soft voice right next to my head.

Skye covered her mouth. Agent May, who was looking very serious as usual whispered, "She's regenerating." I got to my feet quickly. I could feel a wave of relief from the pain. My eyes closed, welcoming this warmth. When I opened them again I saw them still staring.

"I was able to heal. I didn't regenerate all the way. Now Coulson, are you hurt anywhere else besides your arm?" He shook his head. "Good. Ward, wrap it. I'll take care of everyone else."

Thirty minutes later we were talking to Nick Fury. He kept looking at Skye with his eye. There were people rummaging through the wreck, looking for what sparked the explosion. Skye was staring at her bandaged hands, and she looked mad.

Shortly after the crash we discovered we crashed near a farm, not far from London. "Well, it works out. The man we are looking for is in London. Ward and Queen are in pretty good shape for the most part. We are still going to find him as planned. You two have until tomorrow to prepare." We nodded. We turned to get our equipment for the fast approaching mission. Ward got into a S.H.I.E.L.D. Mobile Armory. There were rows of big guns. The back wall was all knives and hand guns. Ward offered me two knives.

"No thanks. I already have my sword." Ward shrugged. He reached for a small hand gun and threw it at me. I let it fall to the ground at my feet.

"Queen, put it in your holster." He waited for me to pick it up.

"Do you see a holster?" He looked at me before answering with a simple no. "Never liked guns, never will. So don't ever put one near me ever again." He picked it up and slid both guns into his own hidden holster. I walked to Fitz and Simmons. They were both okay aside from small cuts and bruises.

"You two okay?" I saw Simmons tremble a little but other then that I got no response. "Oi, you lot. How are you feeling?" Fitz was the first to react. He shook his head. "I should have gotten an alert from my computers. No energy spikes, and no temperature spikes either."

"I'm still trying to figure that out too. No alerts, nothing. It's very strange." Simmons turned toward Fitz and they started talking about it. I turned and walked toward Coulson and Fury. I was reaching out to tap Coulson's shoulder when I stopped. I ran into the plane, into what was left of the common room. I turned over the charred couch and the blackened tables. I finally found what I was looking for. The remains of a cell phone. Skye's cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

The Queens POV

I held the small phone in my hand. I could see the way the screen had been torn open, the sides bent like a tree in a hurricane. This is what knocked us out of the sky. Another thought occurred to me. I ran into the empty lab. I opened the small freezer. I breathed a sigh of relief. The explosive space rock had been sparred by the flames. I shut the box and carried it, along with the cell phone, out to Coulson and Fury. I dropped the box onto the ground.

"It was Skye. Her phone exploded. Also, can you get this dropped into the Arctic Ocean by any chance?" I gestured to the box. Fury picked up the phone and looked at it.

"How did you figure out it was her?" He looked at me with not the slightest sign of any emotion. It made my thoughts slow down. I snapped out of it and told them my theory.

"I talked to Fitz and he said his computer didn't give any signal to a threat. No temperature spikes, no energy spikes, nothing. The only other person on this plane that could possibly override those codes is her. Her background with the Rising Tide gives me another reason to believe it was her." There was a tense silence as Fury thought it over.

"Get to the unmarked Jeep. You and Ward are to go to the hotel that the man is staying in. While you drive into London, Ward can give you the back ground about this guy. The address is already in the GPS." Without a second glance he walked back to his helicopter.

"Not very friendly is he?" I asked, slightly frustrated. I exhaled sparks from my mouth. Coulson just looked at me. "Okayyyy. Hey! Wait! You forgot the box!" I shouted after the super spy. Before I could finish my sentence two men grabbed the box and locked it into the small jet. "Oi, thanks boys!" I wiped some dirt onto my jeans then found the Jeep. I hopped in behind the wheel. Ward cautiously got into the passenger seat.

"Oh, come on. I might be a good driver."

He leaned his head to the side. "You've never driven a car before, right?"

"Nope, but I've been meaning to learn," I shook my head, "Hey. If I can fly a space ship I should be able to drive one of your daft machines."

Half an hour later we were in London, parked in a S.H.I.E.L.D operated garage. As we were grabbing our stuff from the back I looked at his face. This was the first time I really had a good look at his face. I quickly looked back at my bags before saying anything. "Well not bad for a first time driver." I said nervously.

He just shrugged. "I guess. Let's get to the hotel. We need to get to sleep." We started walking toward the hotel. We reached it in a matter of minutes but in the silence between us it felt like ages. Even though the hotel was huge and lit up I couldn't focus on it. All of the days activities had caught up with me and I found it rather difficult to keep upright. When we reached our room I hopped in the shower, hoping it would wake me up.

It really helped. When I saw a clean uniform, including my gloves sitting on the bed, I tried thinking of a good reason why I was here. I pushed the thought out of my mind and quickly dressed. I then joined Ward on the balcony.

"Thanks for getting my uniform and everything." I smiled at him.

"Yeah sure. Since there is only one bed, I'll just sleep on the couch." He rubbed his eyes with his hands. I could see theexhaustion on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, you get the bed. And no protesting. Now go head in there. I need some time to think." He silently left my side and stepped inside. The lights clicked off and I was left in the dark. The lights of London were reflecting off the sky. I got a strange feeling that reminded me of Gallifrey. I shook it off and looked at the street below. I saw a van with three words painted in red on the side. It read, "The Queen is..." I looked but didn't see anything else.

I looked at it a little longer before stepping into the room, engulfed by the darkness. I laid on the couch and immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen's POV

Screaming. Fire. Explosions all around. My beautiful planet left in ruins. I could see the shards of ships left. Seeing my planet and life being destroyed and doing nothing to stop it was the most painful experience. I was busy watching my planet and when my guard was down they beamed a Dalek onto my large one person ship.

I felt the Dalek shoot me. I hit a button and the air lock opened, throwing the bulky machine into space. My computers sensed it was gone and the doors shut. I was panting and sweating by then. I looked at my reflections in the panels lining the wall. I saw my blue eyes and blonde hair. I saw my face that I had been living with for 200 years. I felt the warm relief from the pain. It was comforting, I felt like everything would be okay. I checked my reflection again. I had my green eyes and straight black hair.

I got back into my seat. I looked at the destruction and devastation all around me. The Dalek ship I was fighting disappeared. But that wasn't my focus. My focus was the people. My whole race gone. The Time Lord that ended it all was nowhere in sight. I was hit with a crushing feeling of grief. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I knew I would never forget Gallifrey but I searched for a new planet. I searched for hundreds of years. I finally made it to the Earth but it took me a long time. A couple of years I could only guess. I landed in the middle of a desert. I lived out of my ship and away from any humans.

I planned on living like this for a while, at least until my supplies were depleted. My plans were gone with wind when I was surrounded by black helicopters and vans. I ran and as I did I blew up my ship. I knew the technology was too advanced for this time. A man in a suit and tie caught up to me and tackled me. I tried to fight but the heat was weakening me. It was just too hot for me. He put the cold strong metal cuffs on me.

I hung my head low. I was captured by a human. But I didn't try to run. I didn't fight. I really couldn't. I didn't even realize how far we were from his friends. They were in sight again when I gave up. I fell to my knees. My face was caked with dust and dirt. Tears streaked my nasty sun burned cheeks.

I expected for the agent to pull at my cuffs, try to get me up. But instead he just sat down next to me. He started talking about all the places he has been. He talked of the great people he met recently. And he talked about the battles he has won. My tears subsided and I looked at the man. He was looking at me expectantly. I stood up and walked toward group of vehicles.

He sighed and followed. Just before we reached the vans, he took off the hand cuffs. "Make a choice kid. You can work for S.H.I.E.L.D or you can run." I looked toward the sky. I thought for two seconds before making the decision to join. I sat in a van feeling the air conditioner cool me off. I had my strength regained. I was really talkative to that one agent. I talked as a woman cleaned off my face.

I finished talking and he cleared his throat. "S.H.I.E.L.D requests your assistance with something." That's when I started working with Coulson.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen's POV

I woke up at dawn. I watched the sun rise above the buildings. After my morning fog dissipated, I smelled something delicious. There was a cart with tea waiting next to me. I drank a cup of tea, thinking about my past.

"You talk in your sleep you know." Ward sat down beside me. I raised an eyebrow and wrapped myself in a blanket.

"What did I speak of?" I asked, curious of what I could have revealed to him.

"I didn't catch it all, but I did get something about Gallifrey, Dalek, Time Lords, regeneration, and pain." I put my tea cup down on the cart. We sat in silence. I got up and ready for the day to come. I exited the bathroom and saw Ward still sitting on the couch.

"What was it like to see your people die? See your planet destroyed?" His question stopped me in my tracks. I took a deep breath. I turned to him.

"It's more painful than anything I have ever experienced. Worse than death. You feel helpless and useless. I'm here to make sure you never feel that." I finished my oath. He studied my face and simply nodded. He got ready next. "So this terrorist is three floors above us?"

"Correct. We just need to find out where his base is. That's all we need to do. We aren't supposed to engage him." I nodded and saluted him.

I fixed my boots. "Got it chief." We got the signal in our ear pieces. We headed for the lobby. We got there and realized how difficult it would be to spot him. There were tons of people. They were swarming. We watched the lifts from the desk, acting like were waiting for service. The target stepped out of the lift. Ward tapped my side and signaled with his eyes.

We followed him out onto the street. He had a girl and two body guards with him. The guard turned and looked at us. He said something in Russian and they raced down the street. Ward and I kicked it into high gear.

I translated in my head "He recognized you from somewhere!"

"I've probably arrested him before." Ward replied. We raced by a park. Then I heard it. I stopped running and stared at the park.

Ward grabbed my arm and tried pulling me back into the chase. "What are you doing? We have to follow him!"

I turned to face Ward. "Just shoot him like you were planning to do all along." Ward shook his head and pulled out a gun. He shot a tracker on the heel of his guards boot. They keep running through the street.

"Why did you guys stop?" I heard May yelling through the ear piece but it was just back ground noise. I walked into the park. I knew I heard correctly. It was a sign of hope. A sign of home. Then my blood boiled with anger.

I ran up to the blue police box. I ran my hand over the wood. I felt every single grain of the wood. I moved my fists to the door. I started banging and screaming. "Let me in! I know you're in there!" I keep banging. I saw people staring but I didn't care. When no one opened the door I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and opened it myself. Ward tried to follow me but I shut the door before he could get in. I stormed up the ramp onto a platform.

There was a man in a suit and a pair of beat up Converse. I paused in front of him. When I kicked him square in the chest, he flew back four feet. I heard a woman gasp behind me. I knew my eyes were bright red. She saw them and flinched back.

"Who is this? Is this an old girlfriend or companion?" She gasped, "This is your wife, isn't it?" I slammed my hand onto the control panel and my sword appeared. I pointed it inches from her throat.

"Shut... Up!" She let out a little whimper and closed her mouth. I saw the man sit up and rub the back of his head. His face read confusion. As I crouched beside him, I pushed him back onto the ground. "You left me behind. You didn't even look for me. You just left. You finished it and left. You just left me behind to go play hero, didn't you?"

His eyes widened and he stood up. He fell into a chair. I stayed in my crouching position, staring at the spot he was seconds before.

The Doctor's POV

The girl just stormed into the TARDIS. I didn't know who she was or how she got in. All I know is that she can kick hard. After she spoke, I knew her eye color from somewhere. It hit me like a freight train. I tried to stand but I just collapsed into my chair. I was shocked. I focused on the girl, still crouched next to where I was a short time before. Donna slowly approached me.

"Doctor, who is that?" She asked softly.

Without moving, I answered her question. "It's the Queen. And I've made a horrible mistake."


	7. Chapter 7

Queen's POV

I ran up to the blue police box. I ran my hand over the wood. I felt every single grain of it. I moved my fists to the door. I started banging and screaming. "Let me in! I know you're in there!" I keep banging. I saw people staring but I didn't care. When no one opened the door I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and opened it myself. Ward tried to follow me but I shut the door before he could get in. I stormed up the ramp onto a platform. There was a man in a suit and a pair of beat up Converse. I paused in front of him. When I kicked him square in the chest, he flew back four feet. I heard a woman gasp behind me. I knew my eyes were bright red. She saw them and flinched back.

"Who is this? Is this an old girlfriend or companion?" She gasped, "This is your wife, isn't it?" I slammed my hand onto the control panel and my sword appeared. I pointed it inches from her throat.

"Shut... Up!" She let out a little whimper and closed her mouth. I saw the man sit up and rub the back of his head. His face read confusion. As I crouched beside him, I pushed him back onto the ground. "You left me behind. You didn't even look for me. You just left. You finished it and left. You just left me behind to go play hero, didn't you?"

His eyes widened and he stood up. He fell into a chair. I stayed in my crouching position, staring at the spot he was seconds before. The

Doctor's POV

The girl just stormed into the TARDIS. I didn't know who she was or how she got in. All I know is that she can kick hard. After she spoke, I knew her eye color from somewhere. It hit me like a freight train. I tried to stand but I just collapsed into my chair. I was shocked. I focused on the girl, still crouched next to where I was a short time before. Donna slowly approached me.

"Doctor, who is that?" She asked softly. Without moving, I answered her question. "It's the Queen. And I've made a horrible mistake."

"Is this the Queen of England in the future?" Donna asked with a puzzled expression. I shook my head. The Queen stood. She turned and faced me. I got out of the chair. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I grabbed her and she started sobbing onto my shoulder. I could feel a few cold tears roll down my own cheeks. I held her close to me. I held her tight, afraid that if I let go I would wake up, and she would be gone. She stopped weeping. She looked up at me. I could see the scared Time Lady I had left behind.

"I am so sorry. I am so so sorry. I didn't even think to check to see if you were alive. That was stupid of me. But you found me. And we can stay together." I pulled her even closer to me. I bowed my head and it rested on her shoulder. She pulled away from me.

"You left me behind and you expect me to forgive you?" Her eyes turned from green to red. I looked into her face. Sadness caused my body to ache.

"I know you will never be able to forgive me, but I want you to stay with me. I just got you back, I don't want to lose you." I reached for her arm. She moved to where I couldn't reach her. She picked up her sword and ran out of the TARDIS. I ran after her. I lost her in the crowd. I pushed through the people, frantic. I heard Donna yelling after me.

"Doctor, Doctor wait!" She grabbed my shoulder.

"Go back to the TARDIS. I'll be right there." I ran through the crowd. I was growing more desperate every second. I started shout for her. "Queen! Queenie, come back! Queen!" I spotted her running with a man. I ran after them. They paused at a building before breaking down the door. I noticed more people in uniforms on the roof. I looked back at Queen but she was already inside. I walked into the shabby gray building. I was grabbed by someone in the shadows. I felt them holding a gun to the back of my head. I laughed, "Humans. Guns. Typical love story." I heard the person cock the gun.

"Who are you?" The female voice was very low, I could barely hear it.

"Agent May, leave him alone." The gun was pulled back. I turned and felt crates all around us.

"I'm the Doctor." I could make out two outlines, one female, the other male. "

I'm Agent Coulson and that is Agent May. We are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Before I could respond a bright blinding light spread through the building. I peered around the corner. It was Queenie and her sword. Agents Coulson and May came to my side. I watched as Queen fought two dozen men. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. I noticed her friend.

"Whats that agent's name?" I observed the man with dark hair.

"That's Agent Ward. Why does it matter to you?" Agent May raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and kept watching. Queenie and Ward were both busy, and I saw a man up on a catwalk. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and the catwalk fell to the ground. Ward and Queenie finished their business. They walked toward us. She pushed me out of the way and talked to Coulson. I didn't know what they were talking out but it was not about what just happened. I knew I had to make up my mind about what to do about her. I thought back to us on Gallifrey. I remember her being kind and caring. I remember her being innocent and happy. This girl was not the same girl I had known. I backed out of the building and walked back to the TARDIS. I opened it and started thinking up of a place for me and Donna to visit.

"Was she a good wife?" Donna asked. I just smiled and looked at her.

"She wasn't my wife." Donna was confused.

"Who is she then?"

I took a deep breath. "That's a story for another time. I have a feeling we'll run into her again." Donna frowned at me. I pulled a lever and we were off into space.


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen's POV

I knew he had watched me on that mission. The last time he had seen me I was a pathetic girl that had to use a ship to fight. Now, I'm a real fighter. And if I see the Doctor again, I will make sure he knows how I feel about him. Before I tell him though I need to figure out how I feel about him. He had left me behind, but at least I'm not the last of my kind anymore. I was thinking about seeing him when Simmons interrupted my thoughts. She placed a cup of tea in front of me. The intoxicating minty smell radiated from the warm cup. "Good job on the mission, I heard you and Ward did good." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Just one question, and it's just for me. What was with the box?" I let out a little laugh.

"It's not important." I sipped a little tea from the cup. "And you can go tell Ward he's not gonna find out anytime soon. Well he might. It depends when I see the box again."

"I'll pass on the message. Also, Coulson needs to talk to you." Simmons left for the lab. I heaved myself off the couch and into Coulson's temporary office. I plopped into a chair and put my face into my hands.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat.

"I just want to double check what you said last night is what you really want. Just in case you were so pumped on adrenaline that you weren't thinking straight." I leaned head over the back of the chair.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to go with him next time. I know that S.H.I.E.L.D had hoped I would become a permanent solider." He stopped writing and put his pen down.

"That is not what we had hoped for."

"You said before that you needed me for my smarts and moves. That mission didn't require any thinking. Just fighting." I sat back in the chair so that I was sitting properly.

"Okay, we had hoped you would help us on a bigger project but seeing as you would run off with a strange man that you said doesn't even look the same as he used to, it doesn't matter." He picked his pen back up and kept writing. I sighed.

"He just looks different. He is not any different. He's the same Doctor I've always known." I could tell Coulson wasn't convinced. I wasn't even convinced. I stood back up and retreated to my bunk. I had just laid down when it was Ward's turn to bother me. He called name and I just groaned and rolled over.

"Thanks for saving me those couple times at the warehouse. Just one question, who was the skinny guy in the suit that you pushed past?" I closed eyes wishing people would stop asking questions.

"He's the Doctor, that's all you need to know." I pulled a blanket over my head. I heard Ward leave. I felt the warmth welcoming me, encasing me. I breathed out a few sparks to keep me warmer. I looked out of the tiny window in my bunk. I watched the clouds below us. They were never alone. Where ever there was one cloud there were more. Almost like Time Lords. I thought I was alone but in reality, we were just separated. I opened my eyes. Our substitute plane had landed once again. We were still very close to London. We have been circling London for three weeks now. I haven't seen any police boxes yet. I was beginning to think he forgot about me. I didn't let this thought haunt me. I went on with my work. I was spending extra time with Ward trying to help him figure out cases. I have found it difficult to learn anything about him. He's like a book, with a lock, on a cliff, that's locked in a safe. While he's difficult to figure out, I'm pretty easy. He'd asked me some questions that didn't regard the Doctor, and I answered them. He asked of my many adventures through to time and space. He seemed touch and go on Gallifrey, like he's afraid I'll snap if I talk about it too much. Which I might. I have no idea really. We were talking about my trip to earth as a little girl when Skye and Simmons joined us on the couch.

"Hey there Queenie." I could see a mischievous look on Skye's face. I had a pretty good idea what they were up to.

"What do you want to do?" They grinned ear to ear.

"We convinced Coulson to give us three a night off. We're going out tonight." Skye hissed. I shook my head.

"You two are insane. But sure. Let's go." Before I could finish they were yanking me off the couch. Simmons had a smile of victory on her face.

"We leave in 10. Coulson gave us an unmarked car. But you can't go in that outfit." I looked down.

"There is nothing wrong with this outfit." Skye frowned.

"Its your uniform, you don't wear your uniform out for a night on the town." We had reached her bunk. She grabbed jeans and a shirt from her drawers. The shirt had sequins and it was pink. I held it up to my body and looked at them.

"I'm sorry, there is no way in a million years I will wear this. I'm going in my uniform. It's not like it says S.H.I.E.L.D on the back. It's fine." I threw the clothes back at Skye. They accepted defeat. Twenty minutes later we were walking into a small downtown bar. There were lights and loud music. I was tempted to pull out my sonic screwdriver and stop the racket. I decided against it and just put up with it. There were so many people on the dance floor, but that didn't stop Skye and Simmons from pulling me with them. We were in the center of all the bodies. They were all dancing. I could feel the heat sinking into my skin. I could feel my powers draining. It was uncomfortable. It was just getting hotter and hotter. I started freaking out a little. I was trying to hide it. I covered it up with a smile. They stayed on the floor for three songs. Skye then suggested we get drinks. Eager to get out of the crowd I followed them. I cooled off a little but it wasn't enough. "Hey, I'm just going to go outside real quick." They nodded over their glasses.

I ran out the back door into an alley. I leaned onto the building and slid down to the ground. The next thing I heard made my ears perk up. It was TARDIS. A strong breeze swirled around the alley. It landed ten feet from me. The red headed woman opened the door. She looked at me and nodded. I stood up. I glanced back at the bar. I debated whether or not the tell my friends. I saw the light from inside the TARDIS. The temptation was too strong. I ran to the blue box. Before I entered I noticed three words painted in red on a building.

"The secret keeper." I stared at the words before running in to join the Doctor. I noticed the Doctor sitting, looking at me.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kick this time. I was actually hoping I could come with you." He smiled.

"Of course. You shouldn't even ask. You're my daughter after all."

The Doctor's POV

Donna's jaw almost fell to the floor.

"Daughter?" She managed to stammer. I smiled in response. That's when she said something more Donna. She slapped me across the face. "You left your daughter? In a war? You left her behind? Wait, you were willing to blow up your daughter? Wait, I have an even better question, why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" I put my hand to my stinging cheek. I could hear Donna going on about why I was a horrible father. But I was focused on Queenie. Last time I saw her she was blonde. I thought about the last time she saw me. I must look like a total stranger. Even if that's what happened to every Time Lord family, it was weird. Donna's voice brought my train of thought to a halt. "Doctor, stop ignoring me. I'm trying to teach you how to be a real father!" A gentler voice stopped Donna.

"Hey it's okay. Why don't I officially introduce myself. I'm the Queen, but you can just call me Queenie." She gave Donna a salute. Donna looked a little confused but gave a salute back.

"I'm Donna Noble. Now Doctor, you promised me a visit to see my family. They would love to meet another Time Lord." I watched as Queenie took the controls. Once we took off we were jerking all over the place. I remembered what transportation in the TARDIS did to Queenie. I caught her before she fell. Once we landed she got her strength back and she could stand. Donna asked of she was okay.

Queenie responded with the usual, "It's complicated." She opened the door and stepped out in the street. It was dark out and with her all black wardrobe I almost lost her for a second. Me and Donna walked out on the street to join her. Looking at her I realized something.

"Don't you have a job with some spies?" This stopped her in her tracks. She looked at the sky and closed her eyes.

"My job with S.H.I.E.L.D was just a one time thing. I have no relationships or loose ends. I told Coulson I wasn't coming back if I saw you. I didn't even want to go back in the first place." Donna and I just stood, looking at her. Just before we could say anything, Queenie quickly turned around. "So where is your house? I'm excited to meet your family Donna." Queenie said this as Donna's front door opened and her grandfather came out. He hugged Donna then me. When he saw Queenie he paused.

"Who are you?" The old mans face twisted with confusion.

"Wilfred, I'm not the only Time lord anymore. This is my daughter, the Queen." I let my words sink in. Queenie held her hand out. Wilfred slowly shook it while mouthing the same word. Daughter.

"Just call me Queenie."


	9. Chapter 9

The Queens POV

Wilfred, still kind of in shock, took us into the house. There was woman with short blonde hair. She hugged Donna. She just looked at the Doctor. I couldn't really read her expression. "Oi, mum, this is Queenie. She's the Doctors daughter. It turns out she was alive after all. Well before like twenty minutes ago, I didn't even know he had a daughter." Her moms face showed a little bit of shock.

She quickly regained her composure. "But you are almost the same age." She pointed toward us.

We looked at each other. Doctor started saying, "Yeah, well our race is extremely..."

I finished the sentence. "Complicated." I smiled at her. Donna and her mother retreated to the kitchen together. The Doctor and I headed outside, followed by Wilfred. I sat on the ground by the TARDIS, while my father leaned against it.

"That would be a great family portrait. Every family should have one." I looked at Wilfred. He had a camera in his hand. "I went to the park to take a picture for Sylvia. Do you mind?" I shook my head. I was looking at a garbage can when I noticed three words. I heard the click, then I rose up and looked at it.

"Doctor, those words." The can read "of Time Lords." He pulled out his sonic and scanned it.

"Just spray paint. Don't know what it could mean." As he said the words, the puzzle clicked.

"The Queen is the secret keeper of Time Lords." I was starting to panic a little bit. The Doctor was beside me, trying to piece together what I had said. I grabbed him by the coat. "Are they talking about me?"

"I... I have no idea. What are you even talking about?" I let go of him. I could feel the cold sinking into my skin. I was aware of everything around me. The cat hiding under a car. The lost key on the lawn. The broken toy in the bush.

In a hushed voice Wilfred asked the Doctor, "What is she talking about?" He couldn't even respond when I fell to the ground.

They both rushed to my side. "Someone is using the vortex. They are close enough to zap my powers." I noticed a person that wasn't there seconds before. My powers snapped back and I brought out my sword. I pointed it inches from the mans face.

"Whoa, I didn't do anything. Recently." The man resembled Agent Ward. Same dark hair, same voice.

The Doctor pushed my blade down. I lowered it to my side. "He's a friend. Leave him be."

The mans eyes looked at my body. a smile crept onto his lips. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness." His eyes finally met mine.

"Why and how were you using the vortex?" He hesitated. He pulled up his sleeve. I saw a vortex manipulator. I scoffed.

"Hey, I knew the Doctor was back and I needed to talk to him." I recognized the leather. He was a time agent. I put my sword away.

"I'm Queenie. Sorry for shoving my sword in your face. My bad."

Jack Harkness' POV

The girl put the sword back into her hand. I guess. I wasn't sure where it went. "I'm Queenie. Sorry for shoving my sword in your face. My bad." She turned and went up to Donna's grandfather. He showed her the camera he was holding.

The Doctor walked over to me smiling. "Do you like her?" He asked. I whistled.

"She's a beauty." This made his smile disappear.

"Don't even think about it. That's my daughter." My jaw hit the ground.

"Daughter? Wow, I didn't know you had kids. Quick question, how old is she?" I nudged his side. "I'm kidding don't worry."

"Ohh, I'm not too worried. She would destroy you in two seconds." His smiled returned. "Welcome back." He opened up the TARDIS and we walked inside. Queenie and Donna entered a few minutes later.

"We need to come back soon. Gramps took the best picture of you two. Oh hey Jack. I don't know if you want it framed. I mean it just wouldn't look right in the TARDIS with a frame." Donna was talking nonstop. As usual.

"So before. With the words. I had seen three different words in London, three when you got me twenty minutes ago and three just a few minutes ago. They said 'The Queen is the secret keeper of Time Lords.' Think about it. It must have a meaning." Queenie sat in the brown chair next to the control panel.

Everybody got quiet, even Donna. After ten minutes, frustration was evident on their faces. Queenie took a deep breathe in and as she let it out, something that looked like lightning came out. The longer she did this, more lightning surrounded her body. Donna was just as confused as I was.

"Be right back guys." Queenie walked out of the TARDIS. Me and Donna ran toward the door and watched her channel lightning through her arm and out of her hand. "Gotta vent sometimes." When she finished she walked back in as if nothing happened.

"Seeing as we are having trouble thinking of something, we should check with S.H.I.E.L.D. After I told them what I was, I wouldn't doubt they did some research. I can fly the TARDIS this time. Don't worry. Last time, it was just weird. It had been a while." Queenie circled around the panel pulling all sorts of levers and pushing buttons. The TARDIS started shaking us around. It stopped and we landed.

I took one step outside. There were six guns pointed at me. "Hey Queenie, I think your friends know we're here.

The Queen's POV

I saw Jack pause and say something that I couldn't hear. I sighed. I pulled open the other door. I walked out and right to computer. "Alright guys. Oh, your flying. Weird. Put the guns down."

Everyone put their guns down except Agent May and Agent Ward. "They don't have clearance be aboard the bus." I shocked their guns and they dropped them on the floor.

My eyes were red. "They are with me, they're fine." I continued tapping away at the table top computer. The Doctor walked out and joined me. Donna and Jack stayed by the TARDIS. Coulson tried looking into the TARDIS. "Keep the doors shut."

They pulled the doors shut. Coulson shook his head and looked at me. "How did you get onboard? We're flying pretty fast." I paused what I was doing. My face changed into a pout.

"I actually have no idea. It was an accident. I had no idea you are flying. I was trying to land in the field you were landed in. Oh well. It worked out for the best." I started tapping again. "Now where is your research on me and Time Lords?"

Ward answered me. "We don't have any." I looked at his face. He looked so serious that couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh rich. Now Fitz or Simmons, tell me where it is. I have a right to see your research on me." I was frustrated and they could hear it. They looked at each other before Fitz pulled it up on the screen.

"This is all we have. It's pretty much just sightings of the blue box and the Doctor. We have a little information about your biology just from the tests S.H.I.E.L.D ran when you first joined. We also have a picture of a van outside of that hotel. It says 'The Queen is...' and that's where it cuts off." I leaned back so the Doctor could look at it.

He looked at it. He then threw the image up into a hologram. "Okay everyone. She saw this and two other pieces. One on the side of a building. It read 'the secret keeper' and then on a garbage can that said 'of Time Lords.'" He said thinking out loud. He unlocked the TARDIS. It slammed shut behind him.

"Who is that guy?" Skye asked.

"Ah, well, just another Time Lord that happens to be my dad." I responded.

"Dang. How old is he?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I think he's 905. Somewhere around there. It's hard to keep track after 300." I shrugged.

"He's looking good." She nodded.

"Well that's his tenth body. I'm 702 and this is only my fourth." She laughed.

I felt two people looking at me. I turned and skipped to Coulson and Ward. Coulson was smiling. "So. He's your dad." I nodded.

Ward interrupted my thoughts. "You are a secret keeper according to the evidence. But what do the Time Lords have to hide now that they are, uh, gone?"

I tried to ignore the sadness inside. "Well I was never told any secrets. Wait. Oh my. No." I pushed my way into the TARDIS, not even caring that Ward and Coulson were following me.

"I am the one. Remember when I was a child and the vortex did it's weirdness? The other Lords told me I was it. Then they told what it was. What did they tell you?" Sadness crossed my fathers face. Someone grabbed my arm. I pulled it away. They grabbed it again. I turned around and punched them in the face.

I heard people gasp. I snapped out of it and looked down. I covered my mouth with my hands. I hadn't even realized the plane had landed and people had boarded. "Director Fury. I didn't know who it was I am so sorry. I am so so sorry." He stood up and wiped blood off of his lip.

"I was just coming to see if you needed any help." His one eye bore deep into my eyes. "I also brought along a friend." I looked past his shoulder. I saw a man with sun glasses coming in and out of the TARDIS.

"But it's just a box. I don't understand..." His sentence faded. The man was wearing plain clothes and sunglasses. He had black hair and a beard.

I reached out my hand. He shook it and went back to his investigation. I then realized people were in the TARDIS. "Oh, get out." I pushed Ward and Coulson out. I almost pushed Fury but instead I gestured toward the door. Me and the Doctor walked out, locking it behind us.

The man finally got over his shock and introduced himself. "I'm Tony Stark." He shook the Doctor's hand. "Nick was nice enough to fill me in. I don't think I'll be any help in figuring out what that phrase means. But I'm here if you need me. Can I go into your amazing box?"

"Sorry, but that's for me, Queenie, Jack, and Donna only. You were lucky to even see that much." Tony's face dropped but he soon got distracted by Skye.

I sat on the couch and pulled my dad down next to me. "What did they say?"

He sighed. "The secret keeper is really supposed to be the perfect solider. The secret keeper was also supposed to be male. When they realized you were the secret keeper they were going to kill you. I talked them out of it. I told them you would never know about being the perfect solider. They were afraid it was going to throw you over the edge and you would go into some sort of rampage. I covered it up because I didn't want you to go over the edge either."

I absorbed what he said. "What is the secret keeper?"

"The secret keeper is a person chosen by the time vortex to carry its power. But only a tiny fraction of it. The keeper was supposed to be a secret weapon against our enemies. They were going to use you to end the war but their warning scared me. I decided to take it into my own hands and you saw what happened. " He looked to the ground as he said this.

"But if you blew up all the Lords, I could've been killed."

He rubbed his face with his hand. "I know. I didn't think about that part. I thought about it after the destruction was already done."

"If I'm 'the perfect solider' why are my powers taken when I travel through the vortex or the temperature too hot?"

"The heat part is where your gender comes into play. As for the traveling, the vortex is trying to jump back into itself, but your body isn't allowing it." I heard a whimpering noise to my left. It was Simmons.

Her eyes widened. "Sorry, that just sounds sort of painful."

I held her hand. "I've come to gotten used to it, so now I just ignore it." I let go and stood up. "Everyone! Listen up. We're leaving. Jack, Donna, TARDIS. Let's go." They entered and I waited.

I was holding the door open. "Thank you S.H.I.E.L.D." I walked into the TARDIS and shut the door. "Ready guys?" We all nodded and the Doctor pulled the lever. We all held on to the consol.

"All right. We should be in London in 1865." Donna clapped and pulled open the doors. She took a step out before she sighed. I followed her and looked around.

"Doctor, it's 1604." He stepped out with a very confused look. I shook my head. "Are you ever going to learn how to fly it correctly? Even I know how to and it's not my TARDIS." He looked at me before we burst out laughing.

Jack walked out. "Well, we're here. Might as well poke around." He started walking down the road and I followed him. We were in the country side with only two small cottages. We kept walking in silence.

"So the perfect male solider?"

"Yeah, I guess I messed up everything. Wait, did you eavesdrop?" He smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and put my hands into my pockets. I saw a figure walking toward us. The person started running. I stopped and watched them run. I realized too late they were going to tackle me.

I hit the ground and looked down at my opponent. He was already to his feet. He was a monster. Not really but he was really tall. I got my fists up and ready for a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor's POV

I watched the man tackle Queenie. They both got to their feet. I could see Queenie ready to fight. I ran as fast as I could. I started shouting at Queenie. "Stop! We should try to talking to him!" That's when the giant man lashed out at her. She caught his punch just before it hit her face.

I could barely make out her words. "I bet you're realizing that was a bad idea." She bent the mans wrist back, and with her other hand she punched him in the chest. His eyes widened and when she let go he backed up a couple feet. By this time I was by her side, Donna not far behind.

"You should try talking next time. It's a lot easier." I pointed out. The man was trying to pull something out of his pocket. Jack reached for his arm and that's when I heard the gun shot.

Jack froze and he fell backward. I could hear Queenie gasp next to me. Her face showed her distress. She choose to attack the man, pushing him. He pointed the gun at her, and when he was pulling the trigger she grabbed his hand and shot the clouds. She ripped the gun out of his hands and threw it on the ground. She tightened her grip on his wrist and I could hear a snap.

The mans cry filled the still air. Queenie pushed his head down to the ground. The man was still panting but after a few seconds it calmed. His eyes closed, the pain finally caught up with him. I took out my screwdriver and scanned him. Queenie's voice rang out, "Aren't you forgetting something?" She crawled over to Jack. I could see his chest struggling to rise.

Queenie put her hand on his chest. He slowly brought his hand up and put it on hers. When he stopped breathing she stood up, looking down at his body. I scoffed, "Give him a minute, he's fine." Queenie's head tilted to the side.

"Oh my, you're insane, he was shot and now he's dead. How is he okay?" I raised a finger. When Jack opened his eyes and he took a huge breath, Queenie spun around and dropped to the ground. He slowly sat up. He looked at me and winked. I smiled, looking at Queenie's confused face.

Jack stood up and picked up the old gun. "Take care of this, and I'll explain what just happened." He tossed the gun and Queenie caught it. She crushed it like it was a piece of paper. With her mouth still hanging open she flew up to Jack's side.

"Pretty much Rose had the TARDIS inside of her, which brought me back to life and now I can't die." Once he said that Queenie's face went back to normal.

"Ohhh, got it now." With that she snapped her fingers. I looked back at the mystery man. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Who are you?" I turned my back to my friends and faced the man. He clenched his good hand into a fist and lifted it.

"Oi, buddy, I'm still here! Do something stupid, I dare you." He saw who spoke and lowered his fist.

"My name is James." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. I helped him to his feet. He leaned against me for support. "That girl is a witch."

"No, she's not. She's just special. Now, why did you attack her if you thought she was a witch?" James finally steadied himself as I asked him.

"I, I really don't know. Stuff like this has been happening a lot. Like I only have half of the control I used to." This got me thinking.

"I think you should have some tea, let's go to your cottage."

The Queens POV

I noticed the Doctor walking down the road. We followed. "Did you really have to break his wrist?"

I had to think about Donna's question. "Well no, but I left my cuffs on the bus. That was really an accident." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You broke his wrist?" I nodded. "When?" I bit my lip.

"When you were sort of dead." We had reached the cottage. We entered the small kitchen. The Doctor started making tea for the man.

"Everyone, meet James. He thought you were a witch, so no hard feelings right?"

"Yeah, sorry about the wrist by the way. Do you have any old cloth I can make a sling out of?" He pointed toward a drawer in the dresser. I pulled out two shirts and gently wrapped the wrist. Then I made the second shirt a sling. James caught sight of Jack. He opened his mouth before Jack cut him off.

Jack raised his hand. "Don't ask, it's too complicated." The Doctor put the cup of tea down by James. He reached over and drank a little of it.

"What did you mean when you said you only had half control over your body?"

"A few weeks ago, I was out in the fields. There was some sort of bee and it stung me. Ever since then, half the time I'm not in control of my body." He finished his tea and Donna put it in the small sink in the corner. The Doctor was the next one to speak.

"What color was the bee?" The Doctor asked.

The man closed his eyes and took a minute. "I think it was red instead of yellow." Me and the Doctor started racking out brains for the rampant alien. We were still thinking about it an hour later.

A thought hit me like a train "Ohh, maybe it's a Sarlefbes. Is that a possibility?" The Doctor took a second before nodding.

"That's got to be it. I can handle it. Probably. Go to the nearest village and see if anyone else was stung." I nodded and walked out of the door. I was by the TARDIS when Jack caught up with me.

"Hey, just coming to make sure you don't get hurt." He smiled. I couldn't help but notice his beautiful smile. I let out a quiet laugh. I noticed a horse standing by a tree. I quietly pointed toward it. I calmly approached it. I reached out my hand and it put its nose right into it. I walked to its back. I pulled myself up. I reached my hand down. Jack grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"Hold on." I grabbed hold of the mane and we took off full speed to the village. We had been galloping for ten minutes when I slowed the horse down. I patted its black neck. We hopped down and walked side by side. I noticed the horse had a white stripe on its face but otherwise it was all black. I let go of it, expecting it to run away. It watched me and Jack keep walking. It followed us.

Jack laughed and nudged my side. "I think you've made a friend." I shook my head. We made our way through the crowds of people. We could hear people talking about how we were dressed and of course about the horse. "So where do we start asking around?"

"No where. The Sarlefbes only sting once and they travel alone." I looked at a saddle shop. I walked to the window, admiring the old saddles. I noticed a black I really liked.

"Wait, why are we here then?" He pointed to the ground.

I sighed. "I don't know, the Doctor asked me to come down here so I did." I walked away from the shop. We were walking closer to the towns center, where it was even more crowded. I heard some people screaming somewhere in front of us. I turned to jump onto the horse, only to see Jack holding out his hand. I pulled myself up and the horse started trying move.

When people heard the horse hooves they cleared a path. I held onto Jack's waist. "Out of the way people." More screams were in the air. We finally got to where they were originating. I saw a little girl trapped by a monster. We hopped off the horse. Jack pulled a small revolver from his blue jacket. I hit the ground and retrieved my sword.

"Oi, that's not very nice. Back away slowly." I threatened the monster. It turned around and I gasped. "He's a Keres, he works for Hades. We need to get her out of here." I spun around, slashing at the hideous monster man. He showed his sharp fangs to me. I kicked him out of my way, reaching for the girl. He grabbed the back of my shirt, holding me above him. I struggled, and finally I just kicked him in the face. He dropped me and I grabbed the little girl. I picked her up and flew upward.

I floated above the town, hoping that I could fly all the way in the heat. I watched Jack get onto the horse and gallop in the direction of James's cottage. I caught on and flew toward his house. I looked down and saw the Keres close behind Jack. He shot at it twice, missing both times. I was struggling with my sword when a bright light flashed over Jack. A woman appeared, dressed in a white tunic, holding a shield and spear. She stopped the Keres in his tracks. I was then too far to see what was happening. We reached the cottage a few minutes later.

I entered the house holding the terrified girl. The Doctor looked up as I handed her off to Donna. I turned and was relieved to see Jack. He turned making sure there was no one behind him. He then entered the house and sat by the window.

"The Greeks are really interested in that kid. There was a Keres and Athena." Jack panted. I sat down, my eyes wide.

"Why do they want her?" The Doctor asked. He looked at her hugging Donna. I shrugged, trying to cool down. "Don't tell me you flew with her in this heat." I nodded my head yes, ashamed. My father started running his fingers through his hair.

He crouched near Donna and gently pulled the child off of her. The door flew open and the woman entered. "I am Athena and I need that child." Me and Jack stood up, armed. The Doctor slipped in between us.

"Why? She's just little girl. And why in the world are you in England?"

"I do not have to answer to you peasant man. Hand over the child."

She held out her hand.

"Answers first. I don't care who you are, I am now the protector of the girl, so you must answer to me."

Athena lowered her spear. "She is the daughter of Dionysus and a human. He requests her dead, so he asked me for help."

"She's the child of a wine god, not Zeus. And even Zeus' demigod children are allowed to live."

"Her mother is a disgrace. She thinks the gods don't affect her. She must be punished with the death of her daughter." Athena pushed the Doctor to the side. I raised my sword and she raised her spear.

"Doctor, we aren't letting her take the girl, are we?" I saw the look on his face. I lowered my sword and moved to the side. Athena pulled the child from Donna's arms.

"Wait, what if I took care of the child? And the mothers punishment is not being able to see her?" James reached out. Athena continued outside. We followed her, our heads hung low. The goddess reached up to the sky and took a deep breath. Five tense minutes later she lowered her arms.

She pushed the girl with her shield toward James. "You are allowed to care for Isis, this seems like a suitable punishment for the mother." With that she disappeared with a flash of light. Isis grabbed onto James's leg. He picked her up.

We cheered and hugged. We stayed a couple days to make sure Isis was settled and James knew how to care for her. Once we decided to leave we walked toward the TARDIS, followed by the horse. "Hey, I'm going to keep it. I was wondering if you still had that saddle and bridle."

"You want to keep a horse in the TARDIS?" Donna asked. I nodded and the Doctor sighed.

"Saddle and bridle are in that chest in the library. Does it even have a name?" I bit my lip then smiled.

"Nope. I think Jack should name it though." I raised my eyebrows at Jack. He turned and observed the horse.

"Since you enjoy being in danger, I think it's name should be Danger." I stuck my bottom lip out and nodded in agreement. The Doctor opened the door and Donna pushed my horse into its new home. I watched them go toward the library. I was pushing open the door when Jack pulled me back. I faced him with a puzzled expression.

"I just need to do one thing." He stared into my eyes, and I could feel my heartbeats increasing. His lips meet mine and I melted into his arms. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. We pulled apart and I just looked at him.


	11. Chapter 11

The Queen's POV

"Wow." I slid my hands down to his chest. "Um, what was that for, exactly?" He let go of me and put his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know. I just felt like it. Now should we go?" I nodded. He held his hand open. I took it and we walked into the TARDIS holding hands. The Doctor was already putting the saddle on Danger. He looked at our hands and shook his head. Then he continued with the saddle.

Donna waved me over to her. I let go of Jack and joined her at the monitor. "I saw the whole thing on this screen, and my God, I never saw this coming." She clapped and sat down in the chair. I covered my eyes with my hand.

"And that's a topic we don't need to talk about." She just smiled at my comment and rolled her eyes.

"Every time I get the chance, I will talk about it." I leaned onto the panel and held my face in my hands. I felt something touching my back. I reached out my hand and felt a soft nose. I stood up and stroked Danger's stripe. I noticed her tack and smiled. The black leather saddle and matching bridle fit her perfectly.

"Thanks for tacking her up. Where are we going next?"

"I think we should give Mount Olympus a visit." He set the course, and we were off.

I walked Danger out of the TARDIS two minutes later. "This horse was meant for time travel." I stroked her neck and looked around. I saw 11 giant people looking at me. I then heard a booming voice that made the ground rumble like thunder.

"Who are you?" A man with a white beard and lighting bolt asked.

The Doctor opened the other door to get past Danger and said, "Ah, well I'm the Doctor. This is the Queen." The Doctor reached into the TARDIS and pulled out Donna and Jack. "This is Captain Jack Harkness and Donna Noble." They waved nervously.

"How did you get on Mount Olympus?" The man that spoke was holding a trident and wearing a dark blue tunic.

"Well, just think of this blue box as our chariot. I came to ask about Dionysus's daughter." A fat man with vines around his head laughed.

"Which one? I have so many." He snapped and a glass of wine appeared.

I saw our old friend Athena. She looked at us as she spoke. "They came looking for answers about Isis." Dionysus stopped drinking and looked at us.

"You dare ask about that monstrosity on this sacred mount?" I looked at my father who just nodded. Dionysus's face started turning red. "We don't speak of children here. What makes you think you are any different?"

"Queenie and I are the last of the Time Lords. You know who really saved you all from Cronus's stomach, and it wasn't your dear mother." There was flash and shatter behind us. Zeus had thrown a lightning bolt, and it shattered a column. I got my sword out and shot lightning at Zeus. It hit him but he seems to have absorbed it.

"You stupid child." Zeus laughed and stood up.

"Guys, let's get out of here." We all got into the TARDIS. I felt like we were moving. I opened the door, just a crack and saw the eye of Zeus. "Doctor, now!" He pushed a bottom and we were traveling. I held onto Danger, making sure I didn't fall.

"We just ticked off the Greek gods. Oh my God, I'm cursed." Donna said quietly.

I sighed. "The gods can't really touch us or you since you travel with us. Although I don't think we should go back anytime soon." They shook their heads in agreement. We landed and we walked out onto the streets of London. The Doctor was still watching the monitor.

"I'm going to my house. I want to give my family another little visit." We waved and she went into the TARDIS to tell the Doctor. She pulled out Danger and held out the reins to me. "The Doctor said you have to take her." Jack grabbed the reins and hopped up. I pulled myself up and held onto Jack. We trotted down the road. We had been riding for ten minutes when a black van started following us.

"Jack stop!" We heard a woman calling his name. He stopped Danger and we got off. Two people got out of the van.

"Ah, great Torchwood." The woman hugged Jack. She let go and introduced herself.

"I'm Gwen Copper. I work with Jack when he is actually in the right place, which is Cardiff. Oh and this Owen Harper." He reached out his hand and expecting a handshake I gave it to him. He surprised me when he leaned down and kissed my hand. I pulled my hand back and looked at Jack. Jack looked a little irritated.

Before anyone else could speak, Danger walked in between us. "Hey there girl." I walked her out of the way and stroked her while Jack talked to his friends. I was looking through my saddle bags when I came across something strange. I pulled out a bronze mask with a orange colored gem on the forehead. The details were incredible, and it was definitely Greek.

I put it on and I could hear a voice. There was voice inside my head. I finally focused on it and made out what it was saying. "I am Bia, goddess of force. I had one of my maids sneak this into your saddle bags while you were on Mount Olympus. This mask with help you with your travels. If there is anything magic that you don't notice, it will alert you. I can not give you anymore help. You are getting this gift because Athena pities you." With that the voice stopped.

I pulled the mask off staring at it. "Jack, we have to go. We need to get back to the TARDIS." We climbed on Danger and his friends climbed into their van. We took off flying, going so fast that we couldn't round corners without almost slamming into buildings and cars. We finally got to the TARDIS. I walked into the TARDIS looking at it. I could hear Jack behind me.

Jack prepared them for what they were about to see. "Guys, this is coolest piece of alien tech I have ever seen. Don't touch anything, it's kind of sensitive." I handed the mask to the Doctor.

"Why in the world do you have a Greek mask?" He looked at it, puzzled.

"I found of in Danger's saddlebag, I put it on and a voice said it was a gift from Bia. It is supposed to expose hidden magic or something." He was looking at it when someone knocked on the TARDIS doors. The Doctor didn't seem to notice so I opened them. Bad idea.

Jack's POV

Queenie opened the doors and her S.H.I.E.L.D friends walked in. All six of them, guns in full view. I rolled my eyes and joined Queenie by the doors.

Three of the agents were looking around in amazement. The man with dark hair pointed at Danger. "That's a horse." Queenie looked at him.

"Yes, and that's a gun. All of them away." When they hesitated I stepped in.

"You're in the woman's box, which you probably shouldn't be, I suggest listening to her." I got evil looks from the serious looking woman but they complied. I noticed the Doctor holding a mask. "That's a brave choice with your hair color." He couldn't help but smile.

"A goddess gave it to Queenie. Bia, the goddess of force, was its original owner. It can make hidden magic appear apparently. But I have yet to see it work." He put the mask on and looked around. He took it off, his expression still confused. "Queen, come here." She stopped arguing with the young agent and walked over to us. "Did she say why she gave it to you?"

Queenie shuddered. "She said Athena felt pity for me. As for why, she didn't say." She took the mask and put it on.

"I'm going to the library, there might be something useful in my books. Make sure our guests don't do anything stupid." She nodded. She was looking around the TARDIS, shaking her head. I gently pulled the mask off of her.

"There, much better." I looked into her green eyes. I realized how green they were at that moment. And I could feel myself falling hard.

"Jack, please. I don't want what you do, well not at this moment." She went over to Skye, who was petting Danger. I watched her walk away. I felt someone watching me and sure enough, it was the dark haired man whose name escaped me.

"Hello Captain. I'm Agent Coulson. You remember me right?" I broke my gaze on the man. I shook the agents outstretched hand.

"Yeah, of course."

"Your teammates over there have been very kind in telling us you work for Torchwood. I think you should tell me about it." He took off his sunglasses and put them in his jacket.

"Sorry, it's classified. Even you can't know." That second the Doctor ran back into the control room.

"I have it. The mask is very sacred to Bia. She gives it to people every so often, but only if Athena requests it. So to get our answers we need to go to Athena."

Donna brought up a good point, "We kind of disrespected the gods last time and we are going back?" The Doctor looked at the Queen. They both nodded and then were both pulling lever and pushing buttons. Seconds later we landed. This time we walked out a mile from town. There was a giant mountain behind it.

I breathed out. "Wow, Mount Olympus is amazing."

I heard Donna laugh. "It really is." The sky was pink and the giant rock went above the clouds. Queenie walked up on Danger's back. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents were standing on either side of the giant horse. I noticed Queenie had the mask on.

"Let's go to the town and see if they have any other horses."

The Queen's POV

We walked the short mile to the town. There we saw a man by a corral. In it had seven horses. "Excuse me," I got his attention. "Can we borrow five horses?" He looked at me with fear. He reached up toward my face. I moved back a little.

He bowed to me and opened the corral. He retrieved five horse and handed them to the men. I reached into my saddle bags until I found some gold coins. I tried to give it to the man but he wouldn't accept them. "Please sir, take them." He finally opened his hand and I gave them to him.

I turned Danger around. Jack pulled him self up but I barely noticed. I was watching Fitz and Simmons. Every time the horse moved they put their hands up as if to guard themselves from an invisible threat. Agent May was obviously annoyed. She got onto Fitz's horse and pulled him up. Coulson reached his hand down to Simmons, who struggled to sit on the horse properly. I looked at the other three pairs. Seeing they were all ready, we started through the forest toward the gorgeous mountain.

We were within ten miles of the mount when a flash of light spooked Danger. I could hear the other horses come to fast stop, hooves scratching on the dirt and grass. I saw a woman wearing a tunic and a simple headdress with feathers sticking up every which way. I groaned. "I'm getting tired of gods and goddesses." I said under my breath. I got off Danger and stormed up to the unknown goddess.

"I am Bia. I see you are wearing the mask." Her voice was low, I could barely hear it.

"Yes, it is very pretty. Now, what did you mean it was a pity gift? Why does Athena pity me?"

"I can't tell you. I can tell you that the mask is seeing what you most desire. Even you don't know it, at least not yet. The mask will reveal what you desire at a time of peace and fear. Now, go to Athena but don't expect too many answers." When she disappeared I just stomped my foot in frustration.

"Greeks always make things weird and complicated." I got on Danger behind Jack and we all rode on.

We were at the base of the mountain when Skye said something typical of a first time traveler. "Wait, this is really Ancient Greece." We all looked at her then up the mountain.

Coulson looked at us. "Well, no roads. What do we do?"

Ward sighed behind me. "I think we should probably camp out." He was looking at Fitz and Simmons. They were dozing off, their heads on the person in front of them.

"Good idea."

I was sitting by what was left of our campfire, stroking Danger. Jack and the Doctor were the only other ones awake. They made sure everyone was still asleep before creeping over to me.

"You are just going to fly up the mountain with Jack tomorrow. The rest of us will climb up after you." The Doctor took my mask off and held it in his hands.

"Okay. I could easily just fly you up one by one." I raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't waste time on us. We'll be fine. The only reason we are going to follow is in case the gods take you hostage." He smiled.

I noticed Jack was unusually quiet. "Are you okay Jack?" He nodded slowly. After a few minutes they crawled over to their respective grass patches and fell asleep. I leaned against Danger, who was already asleep in the grass. I stared at the sky only seeing clouds. I could feel Danger breathing underneath me. I stood up and put out the smolders of the fire with my boot. I laid down near everybody else and went to sleep.

"Should I wake her up?" I heard a little Scottish voice. I felt something messing with my hair. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a black figure over me. I reached up and pushed Danger off of me. I saw Fitz's face looking sunny as usual. "Oh, good morning. I wasn't sure if I should wake you, but I guess Danger took care of it." I rubbed the back of my head and sat up. Everyone was already awake and ready for the day. I stood up and pulled my hair out of the pony tail. I ran my fingers through it a couple times before giving up.

"I'll tie Danger to this tree. That way she won't run off." The Doctor wrapped the reins around the tree branch. "Is it too hot for you to fly?" He looked at me concerned. I shook my head and picked my mask up off a rock. I put it on and walked toward the mountain. I turned and faced everyone.

"I'll see you guys really soon." I hugged Donna and the Doctor. As I hugged my father I whispered in his ear, "I love you." He whispered it back to me and I let go of him. I came to the agents. I hesitated but hugged everyone of them any way. I even hugged the Torchwood people. I hovered a couple feet from the ground reaching for Jack. I grabbed him by the wrists and started to ascend. "Bye guys."

We were soon high in the sky, making the village look like a play set. We reached the odd layer of clouds. I floated inches from them. I took a deep breath and passed through. Now that we were on the other side I saw the glowing temple. I flew very quickly to the temple. I put Jack down and I landed. We slowly walked through two columns seeing the familiar thrones. Now that they were empty I noticed the beautiful detail put into the symbols on the back. With my mask on I saw a glowing rectangle in each giant chair. I decided they had to be magic doors or something.

I cautiously walked to Athena's throne. I pushed on the rectangle and a tunnel appeared. "How did you see that?" Jack's voice startled me and a wave of lightning covered my body. I turned and pointed to my mask. He shook his head. We entered the tunnel and the darkness surrounded us. I put some lightning into my hand and held it up. Using the light we walked down the tunnel. I could feel it getting hotter and hotter. I found it difficult to keep the lightning contained. I pulled out my sword which helped me keep it under control.

I could see light and I knew we reached the end. I ran into the room expecting Athena. Instead there was a man covered with fire. The heat took my powers and I was left with only my sword. "Not who you were expecting right?" The man smiled a dark smile. "I am Hades. I'm pretty sure you have heard of me."

"Yes. I have. But I don't fear you. I'm a Time Lord, I'm above you."

He laughed. "I don't play by the same rules kid." He opened his cape and ran toward us. I was waiting for the cloth to hit us but when I opened my eyes and we were in some sort of dungeon. Two little red creatures attached cuffs on me and Jack. Jack tried fighting back but a woman just punched him, knocking him unconscious. I saw the sea witch Circe.

"Men, they are all animals." The two demons dragged Jack to the wall and chained him. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch. I felt someone raising my chin with their finger.

I opened my eyes and looked at a sea of red. "Your death is long overdue." I looked around for my sword. I saw it in Circe's hands. "There is no escape for you girl. You have too much power."

"I'm not afraid of you. I don't fear death. I knew it was coming. Before I left my friends and family I had a feeling of dread." Hades laughed.

"Good. I only have one problem," I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue, "How should I kill you? The great and mighty Queen." He wandered around the room and sat down on a chair. He put his head in his hands and thought.

I heard the wicked voice of Circe, her blood red lips smiling at me. "I think it would be fun to fight her." This got Hades's attention.

"Unchain her." Circe unchained me then handed me my sword.

"Whatever happens, let Jack go." I put the sword up, ready to fight. The same thought was going through my mind. I'm going to die here. That's when Hades lashed out at me. Fire flew past my head. I backed up, startled. I quickly looked around, looking for anything I could use against him.

Seeing nothing I decided to just try to get him with my sword. I ran toward him and picked up my sword up into the air. I tightened my grip and brought it down. Hades just caught it with his hand. My eyes widened and I backed away.

After multiple attempts I still wasn't getting anywhere. I was starting to give up. I knew I was defeated so I held up my hand. "Please let me just talk to Jack." Hades nodded and I approached Jack. I picked up his head from the floor and put it in my lap.

"Jack please wake up." His eyes fluttered then opened. I smiled at him.

"Queenie, what? What's happening? Where are we?" He sat up and tried to lift his hands. He noticed the chains and cuffs. "Oh, I remember now."

"Good. I'm in a fight I can't win. The others aren't close enough and I'm getting tired. Please don't forget me." I helped him sit up. I leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I'm sorry for what I said. Please forgive me."


	12. Chapter 12

The Queen's POV

I was happy with the life I had lived. I had friends and I got to see my dad one last time. Looking in Jack's eyes I could tell he was a little confused. That didn't stop him from kissing me again. I stood up and walked away from Jack.

I approached Hades. I handed him my sword. He held it in his hands with a satisfied look on his face. I closed my eyes as he brought the sword back. I felt stinging pain in my stomach. I felt the sword being pulled out. I fell on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Everything I saw was turning white. I could hear chains falling to the ground and Jack was by my side. I focused on his face. I could feel him touching my stomach gently. "Hey, hold on. We're going to get out I promise. You'll live and be happy." As he said this the mask showed me what I really wanted. I smiled at Jack.

"Tell my dad I love him. Tell him I'm sorry I was gone for so long." My stomach was turning numb and I felt myself slipping. I started freaking out a little. "Jack, I love you."

Jack's POV

I heard footsteps but I didn't look up. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The Doctor was across from me. I took my hand off of her bloody stomach and moved back. I pulled the mask off of her face. I held it in my hands, getting her blood on it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gwen. I got up and hugged her.

The Doctor's POV

The first thing I saw when we appeared in the dungeon of Hades was Jack leaning over a very still body. I saw the familiar bronze mask. He moved to the side as I picked up Queenie's head. "Why... Why isn't she regenerating?" I heard Donna ask the other people that were with us.

"She doesn't want to." I heard Agent Ward.

I felt tears come to my eyes and I cried over my poor daughters body. I heard a laugh behind me. I turned and saw Hades. He held her sword in his hands, covered with her blood. I was starting to loose it. I gently laid her back down. I heard guns clicking behind me.

I walked right up to Hades. "That is his daughter, they are above us. They are Time Lords." I heard Athena who had gotten us to the dungeon.

"You killed my daughter. I just got her back." I ripped the sword from his clutches and stabbed him through the heart. He pulled it out as if it were a thorn.

"I'm sorry, but she had too much power." He gave me back her sword and he disappeared. I returned to my daughter. I hung my head low and cried.

The next couple of days were a blur of sadness. I'm standing here listening to the muses and Apollo sing as her body burned. I was crying on Donna's shoulder. I listened to all of the people that traveled with us cry except for a few. There were a couple of gods and goddesses including Athena, Bia, and Zeus.

I watched my beautiful daughter burn in the middle of a lake. I wanted to swim out and shout at her to wake up. But I knew better.

After the ceremony was over I sat by the lake, Donna Jack and one agent standing behind me. Jack walked over to me and sat down. He pulled out the mask that was once so important to her. "She wanted me to tell you she was sorry for being away for so long. And she also wanted me to tell you she loved you."

I nodded. He tried giving me her mask. I wouldn't even look at it. Bia appeared. "Captain Jack Harkness, that mask belongs to you." She pulled out Queenie's sword. I held out my hand for it. She handed it to me. I looked at the blade. Athena had cleaned it. The Queen was carved into the handle.

"Doctor, I would like to tell you something." I stood and faced the mighty god of thunder. "Three new goddess were born. They are called the Graces. One of them is the goddess of joy, and I want to call her The Queen." I shook my head.

"No, just call her what ever."

"Her name shall be Euphrosyne. But we will call her The Queen."

I gritted my teeth. "I don't care what you call her, just make sure she knows what an honor it is to be called by that name." I walked past him and back to our old campsite. All of the horses were still there, including Danger. I got on top of Queenie's horse. I started walking her back toward the town. Everybody soon followed. We weren't even twenty meters when Danger stopped and looked back.

"She isn't coming back Danger. Let's keep going." The horse seemed to understand. She neighed and stomped her hooves. Then she resumed walking. We were back at the town by nightfall. The others returned their horses but I didn't get off Danger until we got to the TARDIS.

I took a deep breath in and opened the TARDIS. I landed in London. The agents gave me their condolences and left. The two Torchwood agents went back ahead of Jack.

"Take Danger. I don't have any use for her." I was looking into the stars. Jack took Danger's reins and started walking the same direction Torchwood had gone. The last person was Donna. She walked out with something in her hand. It was a photograph. She gave it to me.

The picture was the one Wilfred had taken. The TARDIS was under the street lamp. I was leaning against it and Queenie was sitting on the ground with her back on it. I looked up and hugged Donna. She started walking away. I knew she was headed home for a break. I went into the TARDIS. Everywhere I looked inside I saw her. I closed the door.

I could see her flying the TARDIS. I could see her stroking Danger. I saw her talking to her friends and Donna. I looked down at the photograph. I fell to my knees and cried. I sobbed on my hands and knees. Gathering what strength I had left, I took her sword and placed it in a golden box, locking it away in the depths of the TARDIS.

Months have passed. And everyday I still think of her. Everyday I can still hear the muses and Apollo singing the song of the Phoenix. I still feel the pain. I feel part of my life slipping away. Some days I almost give up. Those were the days I am especially thankful Donna is with me.

A week after I landed in London I went to Donna's. I watched her and her mother talking in the front room. The door had opened and Wilfred approached me slowly. "I am so sorry." He wrapped his weak arms around me. He removed himself. "I really wish I had gotten to know her better. I could see she was very important to you." I nodded feeling my eyes tearing up.

"Thank you for the picture Wilfred." Donna ran out and into the TARDIS. In the doorway was her mother. Her face wasn't cold when I looked at her. It was sorry. I opened the door and sat in my chair.

Me and Donna continued to travel in space and time. Every time I landed in London or another big city S.H.I.E.L.D would visit. I had a brave face on for the sake of the team. If anybody said her name their faces would stop smiling and turn to sadness.

Once we had gone out to dinner just for the heck of it. They were getting their first glasses of wine when I proposed a toast. "A toast to The Queen."

Agent Ward stood up and added to my toast. "The Queen was probably the happiest person I've ever met and I am honored to have fought along side her. I just hope she knew how much she was loved." We all clanked our glasses together and took a sip. I choked mine down, remembering I didn't like alcohol. The rest of the night was all laughs and good times.

I hadn't seen Torchwood since Queenie died. I wondered how Jack was doing but I had no idea how to find out. I eventually just gave up looking and focused on traveling.

Everyday I feel joy, everyday I also feel sadness. I knew that a goddess was watching me and her name was the Queen.


End file.
